A flame Rekindled
by trishsbiggestfan
Summary: Trish Stratus gets the shock of her life when Jeff Hardy comes back to WWE. Will she finally get to be with the love of her life or will his ex come back and ruin it all?
1. The shock of her life

Hey guys! Janine here again with a new fic…well actually its an old fic, my first one ever. I decided due to the shortage of new Trish/Jeff fics recently with the exception of Candy's brand new fic "On the Bedroom Floor" which by the way Rocks, I would type it up and post it. It may not be my best work but hey, it's a new fic anyway Lol. Let me know what you think 

Distribution: If you want just credit me please 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic

A Flame Rekindled.

Chapter 1:The shock of her life.

Trish Stratus stood in the corridor of the latest hotel room she was staying at, patiently waiting for her best friend, Amy Dumas, known to all her fans as the lovely Lita.

Trish saw Amy out of the corner of her eye walking down the hall, smiling. Trish noticed how happy Amy looked lately. She had just rekindled her relationship with the love of her life, Matt Hardy. They had broken up 1 year before Matt had discovered Amy had been having an affair with his best friend Adam Copeland, or Edge, as he was known in the world of wrestling. It had taken a while but the two had finally worked through it and had fallen back in love, but then again, they had never really stopped loving each other. Matt and Adam were finally back on speaking terms after Adam had explained that it was a HUGE mistake.

Amy smiled at her Canadian friend, "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh yeah, I've only been waiting for like, half an hour." Trish replied sarcastically.

"Sorry hun, I got a little caught up with Matt, Amy said with a sly grin.

"OK, eww", Trish said with a laugh.

The two women made there way outside to Trish's car.

They were on their way to the mall to get an outfit for the World Wrestling Entertainment Annual Royal Ball. It was a lame attempt for the McMahon's to make even more money. At the end of the night the male wrestlers had to choose a woman to dance with while the fans watched on from the bleachers around the dance floor.

All of a sudden, Amy jumped and turned to Trish, "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you! Jeff just signed a new contract with WWE! He's coming back!"

Trish's heart skipped a beat. She turned to Amy with a shocked expression on her face. "Jeff? As in Jeff Hardy!"

"Yeah! His contract expired with TNA last month and JR got in contact with him and offered him a new contract and he accepted!"

Trish was too stunned to reply. She just sat there with her heart beating a million miles per minute.

"Are you ok, Trish?" asked Amy looking concerned.

No reply.

"Trish?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry Aimes, I'm just shocked that's all", Trish replied.

It had been almost 4 years since Jeff Hardy had kissed her in the middle of the squared circle on Raw, but she could still remember the feeling of his warm, tender lips on hers.

It may have been a short storyline the two had shared but Trish loved every minute of it. She would even go so far as saying she had fallen in love with the gorgeous southern boy from Cameron, North Carolina. When he left, she was utterly heartbroken, but she would never let anyone know it, not even Amy. No, she would get up and go to work with a smile on her face and the same bubbly personality she had always had, but on the inside, her heart was shattered into a million pieces and she was an instant away from falling completely apart.

A/N: Well there's the first chapter, hope you liked it! I will be updating my other fics very soon I promise! Read and Review please!


	2. Welcome back Mr Hardy

Hey guys! I decided to post another chapter today. It's all finished I just have to type it up so it all depends whether I get bored typing Lol. Who knows I may make you guys wait for the next one Lol. Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, I tried emailing WWE to get the rights to own Jeff Hardy but unfortunately they said no  Oh well it was worth a shot right? Hehe.

Chapter 2: Welcome back Mr Hardy

The girls pulled into the Mall Car park and made there way in.  
3 hours later, after looking in pretty much every store, they finally had bought the perfect outfits. Amy had brought a pair of Punk Angel Jeans and a sparkly Purple Halter top. Trish got a beautiful, short, sparkly metallic silver dress.

They arrived back at the hotel at 5:30pm and made there way down to the restaurant downstairs to meet their friends for dinner. They walked in to find Lilian Garcia, Chris Jericho, Jay Reso, Matt Hardy and Adam Copeland already seated around a table in the corner.

The 2 girls took a seat and said their hello's to everyone.

Just after they ordered, Trish felt a pair of cold, soft hands cover her eyes ever so gently. She felt a hot breath on her neck, "Guess who"

She smiled trying to hide her nerves and silently hoping no one would notice the Goosebumps she knew were suddenly appearing on her skin. "Jeff"

She stood up and turned around welcoming him with a hug. "Welcome back Mr Hardy" she said with a smile.

"Why thankyou Miss Stratus" he replied with a grin.

She loved his smile.

He said hello to everyone and took a seat in between Trish and Jay.

For the next hour the group chatted to each other about everything that had been going on lately, but the whole time Trish couldn't help but stare at Jeff. He took in as much of him as possible. She traced the lines shaved into his beard with her eyes, embedding them in her mind. She noticed the way every time he laughed a dimple on his right cheek would appear.

Finally everyone said their goodbyes and headed up towards their hotel rooms.

"C'mon Trish, I'll walk you up to your room", said Jeff.

"It's ok Jeff, you don't have to" Trish replied.

"No no, I insist" Jeff said with a smile.

Trish smiled and gave in, "OK Jeffy, lead the way"


	3. Reigniting the flame

Hey! OK I've typed it up finally Lol…I'd like to thank Jeffluvstrish for all the great reviews! They are very much appreciated! I hope you all like this next chapter :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 3- re-igniting the flame

They reached her room and said goodnight. As Jeff started to walk away Trish called out to him, "Jeff wait, did you wanna come in for a while and catch up some more?"

He smiled, "Sure, that'd be great."

For the next half hour, the two talked about what had been going on lately.

"So Jeff, not that I'm complaining, but what made you come back?" Trish asked.

"Well, one of the reasons I joined TNA was because Beth started getting annoyed with how much I was traveling with WWE so I left. But, about 6 months ago, I found out she was cheating on me. After a long time of feeling sorry for myself, I decided I wanted to come back to WWE, where I was happiest." he replied with a small smile.

Trish put her hand on his shoulder, "Oh Jeff, I'm so sorry."

He smiled, "Don't be sorry Trish, you didn't do anything."

He looked into her eyes and placed his hand on her cheek. Maybe it was just the light, but he thought she looked more beautiful than usual. He leaned closer to her, Trish thought she should be a little worried about her heart rate but decided not to think about it.(Lol, I'm in a humorous mood, sorry, I kinda ruined the moment there, my bad, Hehe)

Trish let her eyes flutter closed as she felt his lips touch hers, and with that notion, she was in heaven, floating on a cloud. It was a good thing he was holding her, she was pretty sure of he wasn't she would've melted. She tangled his fingers in his messy, blue and purple hair. His lips were so soft, just as they were years before when he had first kissed her, but this time, it was real, making it all the more perfect.

He laid her down on the bed, his lips never leaving hers. They parted for a brief second so she could take off his shirt. He was so gentle, so loving. Her heart was pounding, she had wanted this for so long, and by the looks of it, so had he.

A/N: OK that's where I end this chapter. Yeah, writing the whole "love scene" isn't really my thing. I probably would've gotten all giddy and started giggling uncontrollably like a 5 year old and then I would've gotten a little sidetracked and you wouldn't get the next chapter Lol….Ok it's 12:30 in the morning and I'm starting to sound like Seth Cohen from the O.C…yes be afraid, very afraid…I'm gonna go lol. R&R :)


	4. Matt and Amy

Hellooooooo again. OK here it is the next chapter! My eyes are red and I'm pretty sure when I go to sleep tonight I'll still see a computer screen in my dreams, BUT its typed up, it's posted, so enjoy!

Chapter 4-Matt and Amy

Trish's eyes fluttered open slowly, awaking to the rhythmic breathing patterns of the man she had spent the night with. She smiled and placed a light kiss on his perfectly sculpted chest. He awoke, looking down at her, kissing the top of her head. She shifted her self so she could face him. He shot her a smile, she grinned back at him, "Last night was…magical" she said.

"Yeah it was. I've wanted this for so long. I loved Beth, but the way I felt around her is nothing compared to the way I feel when I'm with you."

She leaned over, placing a light kiss on his lips.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"What do we do!" Trish whispered nervously.

"Well, usually when people knock on the door, you open it." He replied with a little laugh.

Trish hit him playfully, "But what if it's Matt, or Amy, I mean, do you want them to know we…you know?"

Jeff smiled, "I'm not ashamed of anything we did."

Trish smiled back at him, got up and answered the door…to find Matt and Amy.

"Good morning guys!" Trish greeted cheerfully.

Amy groaned, "Whoa, Trish, You are way to cheerful for 6am."

Amy looked down, "Isn't that the shirt Jeff had on last night?"

"Uhh, yes, it is" she replied. She had forgotten she had it on.

The door opened up slightly more to reveal Jeff Hardy.

Amy looked at Matt, Matt looked at Amy. They both looked at Trish…then Jeff. Jeff stepped out and put his arm around Matt's shoulders, "You two girls probably wanna talk so we're gonna go get some breakfast." He gave Trish a quick kiss and walked down the hall with a very confused Matt.

Amy pushed her way past Trish into the room, "OK Stratus, spill. What the hell happened last night!"

Trish told her everything; well she didn't exactly go into detail, but close enough.

Amy was happy for them; she'd always thought they were perfect together. Extremely Stratusfying. (Oooo I know, that last line was B-R-utal, but its was so cheesy I HAD to put it in there Lol


	5. Only you

**OK here it is….the next chapter! Hehe hope you guys like it and thanks for all the very Stratusfying reviews, it's very much appreciated! Read and Review :)**

Chapter 5- Only you.

That night they all arrived at the venue for the World Wrestling Entertainment Royal Ball. Jeff and Trish were seated with Matt and Amy, Lilian and her husband, Stacy and Jay. They were having a pretty good night when Beth walked in (Dun Dun DUN!)

Jeff hadn't really told anyone they had broken up, so someone must have invited her. She motioned for Jeff to come over to her. He looked at Trish, who nodded her approval. He got up and made his way over to her.

Matt looked at Amy with confusion and concern on his face, but she was focusing on her best friend. Trish didn't show it but Amy could tell it was worrying her.

Trish watched intently as Beth was inching closer and closer to Jeff with every word. Amy watched as Trish fidgeted in her seat, and glanced over at Jeff every few seconds. Stacy and Lilian looked at Amy, who in turn just shook her head.

Suddenly Beth leaned in and planted a kiss right on Jeff's lips! Jeff pushed her away almost instantly and looked over at Trish who stood up and wet to walk out. Amy got up to follow her.

All of a sudden Stephanie's voice boomed through the P.A system, "Ladies and Gentleman, It is now time for the slow dance. All the ladies are to line u along the edge of the dance floor as it is Gentleman's choice. Trish didn't overly feel like dancing so she sat back down at her table, she was furious but overall she was absolutely heartbroken. She had lost him. Beth had been with him for Four years; Trish had been with him for Two days.

Stephanie got up to announce the first male wrestler, "Jeff Hardy."

Beth stood in the line, three people down from Amy. Trish just put her head down, ready to burst into tears. Amy glared over at Beth, she was ready to jump out of her spot in the line and dive tackle the conniving little Bitch, she wanted to hurt her…Bad!

But before Amy could move and inflict the physical pain she wanted, Jeff pushed past Beth who was left dumbfounded, and made his way over to Trish's table. Everone was watching intently, from the fans to the wrestlers.

Jeff got down on his knee and offered out his hand to Trish, "May I have this dance?" he asked with a smile.

She looked down at him and slowly put her tiny hand in his, letting him lead her to the dance floor. Beth looked over at Amy who had a fake pout on her face, "Awww Bethie, it looks like you just got dumped…again."

Beth stormed out of the venue, but not before looking over at Trish and Jeff, and then Amy, who stuck her tongue out.

Jeff he'd Trish close and whispered in her ear, "I have wanted to tell you this for 5 years, ever since the first time I laid eyes on you, I though you were amazing, breathtaking. I love you, Trish. Only you.

She smiled up at him and brought a hand up to rest on his cheek, "I love you too."

She leaned up and met her lips with his. Everyone in the Venue broke out in applause; some had tears, one of them being Amy.

**A/N: Awww, how sweet lol…tell me what you think :) Next chapter will be the very last chapter and this will be the very first fic I have completed :)**


	6. The End

**Last chapter! I have had a really good time writing this fic, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Read on…and review ;)**

Chapter 6- The end.

3 Years later.

Matt and Amy had just gotten married, with Trish as the Maid of Honor and Jeff as the best man.

All the guys gathered around as Amy got ready to toss the bouquet. She looked over her shoulder and tossed it right into Trish's arms. Any turned and shot her best friend a smile, "You know, that usually means you're gonna be the next to get married."

Jeff walked over joining his girlfriend, "Well. Who are we to break tradition?"

He got down on one knee, and pulled out a gorgeous diamond ring. Trish looked down absolutely shocked.

"Patricia Anne Stratigias, will you to ma the honor of becoming my wife?"

She looked down, tears streaming down her face, "Yes."

Jeff picked her up, whirling her around. He placed her back down gently, his nose grazing hers, a smile plastered on his face. His eyes never leaving hers, he leaned down and gently kissed her. Trish ran over to Amy and hugged her. The two jumped up and down squealing like best friends do.

Trish wiped the tears that were currently running down her cheek, "Oh my gosh, Aimes, did you guys know about this?"

Matt joined his new wife and the two exchanged guilty glances and smiled back at her.

Jeff came from behind her and pulled her into a hug. He smiled down at his new finance, "I love you, Trish."

She smiled back up at him, "I love you too, baby."

**A/N: There you go! Hope you guys liked it! It's finished…my first ever complete fic! I'm so happy:)**


End file.
